Truss structures have been constructed from kits comprising struts and nodal elements, which fit together so that one end of each of several different struts can be secured to one nodal element, and so that the other ends of the different struts can be secured to corresponding other nodal elements. The construction of model truss structures from TINKERTOY kits provides a familiar example of this construction technique. (TINKERTOY is a registered trademark of Questor Corporation, Toledo, Ohio).